darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobyl
Back to 2010 Logs Ratchet Magnum Starfire NPC Nobyl The object that fell in the sky has landed here. In all of the places to land, it is most ironic that it landed right next to the very observatory that spotted it in the first place. Lucky for the scientists, it did not smash the nearby observatory. And placement made it easy for examination. The tube-shaped object appears still undisturbed, as if no Cybertronian has actually handled it. Ratchet had been radioed not long after the scientist had noticed the object might hit the observatory, which would equate to injuries. He arrives some time after the object landed, finding the observatory still standing. He transforms, grumbling, "Anyone hurt?" Starfire is not a combat bot, but with so few mechs free for the investigation, she accompanied the others, simply to offer an extra pair of hands and multi-tools. She follows close beside Ratchet, just in case any cons show up. Magnum hovers in with Ratchet and Starfire. He's there to protect his fellow Autobots from harm should the Decepticons try to intervene. Magnum boldly presents his hover platform first before the medics so anyone would have to go through him first to get to them. "I am glad you two could come." Magnum says, before landing next to the stasis chamber and resting in position. One of the scientists turns his head over his shoulder and shouts, "Everyone okay?" A click passes as heads are counted and statuses checked. "Seems everyone's fine. Lucky for us, that thing didn't hit our telescope. We took a look at it but it's got some strange writing on it." Ratchet vents softly and shakes his head, moving toward the crater where the object appears to be half buried. "Don't tell me, no one can read it right?" he asks of the scientists. Magnum picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Magnum rolls a 1! Starfire smiles slightly as she listens to Ratchet. "No need to be so grumpy about it. It's a mystery. Mysteries are fun." She moves closer to the cylinder, patting Magnum as she passes. "Have you guys figured out anything about it?" Ratchet picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Ratchet rolls a 20! Ratchet turns his head slightly to give Starfire his patented 'Glare of Doom', then looks back to the writing. He humphs softly, "Well I can read this just fine. Says right here there's a great hero in this stasis pod." Starfire picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starfire rolls a 2! Magnum slowly transforms into his Robot mode, to more closely examine the stasis chamber. His optics look over the writing briefly, before shaking his head. "I can't make it out. Can either if you two read what it says?" Further examination of the object in question reveals it to be a round cylinder shaped tube of sorts. As a matter of fact, the medics in the party would recognize this to be a stasis pod. Old Cybertronian writings are etched into the surface. It appears there is a plexiglass window on one side of the chamber, but it is mostly buried under the rubble. Starfire headshakes at Magnum's question. "No, I can't make it out either." She smiles as Ratchet is able to read it. Makes sense the older mechs might be able to read it, she thinks to herself. She moves a bit closer. "A great hero? Does it say his or her name?" she asks, leaning forward some to get a better look. Magnum spots the plexiglass window mostly buried under the window. "There's a viewport, but it looks like we have to dig, Autobots." Magnum begins digging out a sizeable area around the viewport only, just so the trio can see what's inside. A peer into the viewport would reveal all sorts of blinking lights and whatnot, the electronics continuing to keep the Mech inside in stasis. The mech looks perfectly intact, even after such a hard fall to Cybertron's metal surface. Looking closely, it appears that it might just be an Autobot inside! Ratchet looks around, moving to remove some crash debris to see if he can spot a name somewhere upon it. He hmms as he peers through the viewport, "Gonna have to dig this out entirely to open this pod up, but this mech seems unharmed." Starfire starts digging around the pod. "We should get to work then. I'm sure whoever is in there doesn't want to stay in there forever." she says with a smile. Magnum nods, "I agree, Ratchet. But we should err on the side of caution and conduct further examinations to determine what kind of Mech is really inside. But for now, let us dig." Magnum also digs around the pod, uncovering more and more of the chamber. As the trio dig out the chamber, more Old Cybertronian is revealed. It notes that this is the tomb of a great hero, and he is waiting for his time to shine again. Ratchet comments to Magnum, "I'm a medic, I know how to handle mechs that aren't cooperative." He heaves another piece of debris off the pod and hmms at the writing, "Yeah, we'll see." he mutters. Starfire giggles at that and headshakes. "You should try to be more optimistic, Ratchet. It isn't good to be so grumpy." she says as she keeps digging. Magnum picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Magnum rolls a 1! Ratchet picks up the dicebag and takes out a D210 Ratchet rolls a 187! Ratchet picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Ratchet rolls a 17! Magnum picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Magnum rolls a 20! Starfire picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Starfire rolls a 10! Magnum places his hands on both sides of the pod, and starts to rock it free from the ground. It appears as though the pod is moving and is free from its hold. He initially attempts to lift it, but cannot. "Ratchet, let's move this pod." With his help, Magnum, joined with Ratchet and Starfire heft the pod out of the hole and onto Cybertron's surface. The pod slides easily out of the hole with the Autobots combined effort. Ratchet notes dryly toward the fellow medic, "Live to get to be my age in the middle of a war and see just how optimistic you get femme." he grumps softly, then puts all his effort into helping the others lift the object from the crater. This done, he can finally check out the writing fully and has his diagnostic scanner out to check for life readings. Starfire is scanning as well once they have gotten the pod free, though she is also scanning her fellow bots for any strain damage from lifting the object and the mech inside. She sighs softly at Ratchet and shakes her head lightly. "So, see any other writings?" Magnum lifts himself up to ground level. He would have helped Starfire out of the hole, but it seems she got herself out. Magnum continues to look in the viewport, his optics scanning the Mech directly. "Do you have anything, Ratchet?" Ratchet hmms softly, then replies to Starfire first, "Just says he's waiting for his day to come. No name on it." he peers at the scanner, "Readings are similar enough to an Autobots that he probably is one, despite the fact he is in this old stasis pod." he remarks. Starfire accepts Magnum's help out of the hole, since he offers, and she offers a warm smile to the mech. "Well...shall we open it up then? He's in good condition, right?" she says once she is on the surface with the others. Ratchet inclines his head, "Yes, seems to be." he replies, "But let me open it, just in case he wakes up startled." Magnum smiles in return to Starfire. He turns his optics to the stasis pod and evaluates the current situation... Surely he has enough firepower to deal with the situation if it comes to that. As he's currently the ranking authority, Magnum makes the call. "I am hopeful, Starfire. (A pause) Ratchet, open the pod." Magnum allows Ratchet to do the honors. Ratchet nods, working to undo the seal of the pod and then prying it open with a little effort. It is old, after all. Starfire nods, then waits for the pod to be opened. "I'm sure there won't be any trouble. Heros don't just attack when they wake up, unless they are under attack themselves." As Ratchet unseals the pod, several lights blink on in a reactivation sequence. The door cracks open and a plume of fog seeps out from the door, temporarily obscuring the Mech inside. A pair of optics is seen, followed by a foot, stepping out of the pod. After a brief moment, the Mech steps out of the pod, systems slightly disoriented. Indeed, the Mech standing before you is indeed an Autobot as the symbol clearly shines upon his chest. Nobyl's optics shine with knowledge, excitement, and hope that hasn't been seen in a long time. Ratchet steps back as he hears the activation sequence click on and stands there with his hands on his hips, watching on quietly for any sign of an issue from the waking mech within the pod. He hmms thoughtfully, "My old Cybertronian is rusty, but I could give it a try." Starfire looks to Ratchet as he steps back, then she looks to the emerging mech, her own optics shining with awe. It isn't often you meet an ancient hero. The only one she knows of is Optimus. "Hello." she says when the mech emerges. Magnum picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Magnum rolls a 12! Magnum recognizes Nobyl as an Autobot Hero. It's like what Starfire said, it's not every day you meet a Mech who's got the caliber of Nobyl.. Magnum keeps his composure and greets Nobyl as well. "Greetings. I am called Magnum. This is Starfire and Ratchet." Magnum gestures to them respectfully as he calls them by name. Nobyl smiles as he recognizes the Autobot insignia on the trio. "It is good to see my fellow Autobots again. I am Nobyl. I conclude that this is a time of great peril, and that it is again my time to shine." Nobyl figures that since the Autobots reactivated him, things must be going rough. Ratchet glances at Magnum a moment and then looks back to Nobyl, "I suppose you could say that since Megatron is nothing more than a colossal pain in the diode." Starfire blinks at Ratchet. "I'd say he's a lot more than that. Kidnapping bots, stealing energon supplies, not to mention all the other things that have been going on." She looks back to Nobyl. "So...you're a hero, right? How come you were locked up in that pod?" Nobyl shakes his head hearing Megatron and the Decepticons are causing issues. "I will show him the error of his ways. Worry no longer and have hope." Nobyl smiles, reassuring Starfire that he is once again a bastion of hope and champion of justice. As for Starfire's question, Nobyl only has a simple response. "Jettisoned during a long spaceflight." Ratchet hmms softly to that and gruffs, "Must have been a long flight considering the age of this stasis pod. This old thing must have some sort of homing device to even get back home." he notes, then glancing at the other two, "Maybe you two should update him on the goings on for the Bot side of things. I should head back down to Iahex." Starfire ohs, then nods to Ratchet. "We should be fine out here. Thanks Ratchet." She smiles to him, then looks back to Nobyl. "Well, I'm only a civilian, so I don't get all the reports, but...aside from the constant fight with Megatron and the Decepticons, there have been all kinds of things happening to innocent people. Some kind of dragon was eating people not so long ago, and then before that people were being kidnapped left and right...it just isn't a very good time for Cybertron." Magnum nods, "I will be glad to do so, Ratchet. Thank you for your assistance. Nobyl, please come with me. We have much to discuss in Iacon. Starfire, would you like to join us?" Magnum asks, turning his optics to the femme. Nobyl nods, processing that information carefully. "I will ensure that Megatron no longer has his way. And have hope." Nobyl reassures, "For Cybertron has a bright future ahead!" Nobyl proclaims as such, beaming with confidence and sheer awesomeness. Ratchet shakes his head at such bravado, then transforms to head towards Iahex and a patient that is no doubt waiting on his return. Starfire smiles to Magnum and nods. "Of course. I want to hear what heroic things Nobyl has done." she says, turning to disguise form. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs Category:Nobyl TP